


Amaryllis (Itachi x Sasuke)

by kakashizgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, First Time Blow Jobs, Flowers, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Innocent Sasuke, Kawaii, Loving Itachi, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Sexy, Shota, Sibling Incest, Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashizgirl/pseuds/kakashizgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi and Sasuke find themselves outside in the garden after bathtime in the twilight.  Itachi decides to show Sasuke some new and very pleasant things they can do together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amaryllis (Itachi x Sasuke)

“Do you think okaasan will mind?” Sasuke asked his older brother as his smaller hands fingered along the lengthy stem of the amaryllis as he considered picking the exotically beautiful flower.

“I don’t think she has to know, Sasuke,” his older brother’s voice was silky smooth and deep in the stillness of the garden. His words were simple but laced with sensuality. “ _What okaasan doesn’t know won’t hurt her..._ ” 

This time the fragmented thoughts began to wrap themselves around the mind of the younger boy and he could feel that warm gentle rush that always accompanied his ‘alone time’ with Itachi-nii.

Sasuke leaned in to breathe in the intensely heady fragrance of the pink flower blooming contently in his mother’s remarkable flower garden behind their house. 

The evening sun had settled low in the west and a soft pinkish light cast itself across the two raven haired boys, causing their lucid complexions to virtually glow in the gentle twilight. Itachi admired the opalescent highlights that played through his brother’s shock of soft dark hair as the last rays of the dying sun caressed the tender youth.

Sasuke jumped slightly as he felt his nii-san’s breath hot on the back of his neck. “Do you know why these flowers are known as ‘naked ladies’, otouto?” 

Sasuke swallowed hard and shook his head.

“Can you guess?” The tone of Itachi’s voice had taken on a slightly playful quality, carefully layered with one of the older, wiser brother. Sasuke could feel the slight smirk on his aniki’s face.

Sasuke whined out softly as he felt Itachi’s able hands sliding around the front of his yukata to open it carefully exposing his bare member to the outside air. The whispered current of coolness caused him to feel very exposed and he was immediately gripping at Itachi’s strong arms, clutching at the soft black cotton of the yukata his brother wore and whimpered out loud as his aniki’s hands procured their prize in his small but erect member. 

“Mmm… Sasuke… the reason they are called ‘naked ladies’,” the older boy went on speaking calmly and collectedly, continuing to stroke and tug at the young boy’s hardened length, cupping at the round smoothness beneath the shaft, as if nothing were at all out of place. “… is because they don’t bear foliage at the same time that they bloom…”

“Hnn… Itachiii…”

“Isn’t that interesting, Sasuke?” One hand had meandered gradually upwards and had opened the chest part of Sasuke’s yukata revealing a very pale, very delicate chest with two very tender pink blossoms that Itachi ached to have in his mouth. 

He pulled the belt that his younger brother had tied his yukata with after they had finished with their baths that evening, and a darkly devious grin flashed softly across the older boy’s features as he felt the robe fall open, exposing the expanse of purely sweet and innocent, purely perfect flesh. 

“Onii-chan… please… I’m so embarrassed.” 

“Mmm… Sasuke… I love it when you act so shy…” Itachi’s hands were all over him stroking at the boy’s adorable pink package, “…but you’re so hard,” he gave Sasuke’s underdeveloped cock another hard tug, “…and I just can’t resist you, otouto.”

Sasuke’s face flushed wildly, he could feel his cheeks were burning hot as his brother continued with his wickedly delicious hand movements, fondling at his balls and smearing the precome along the heated flesh that wept profusely from the small but swollen head.

“Will you let me lick you here, Sasuke?” 

“… Nnnh…”

“You let me to lick you last night… can I have another taste… tonight? No one will see us, Sasuke. Mother and Father are inside watching television. We’re all alone out here. Just us… and the ‘naked ladies’.”

The spiky raven head nodded in agreement. He was terribly nervous about Itachi putting his mouth down there, but when he had done it last night, it had felt so dirty and so intoxicating. He had wanted to let his brother do more; ravish every inch of his body, but Itachi had teased him, forcing him to ache for more, and had left him alone in his bed with his hard member throbbing with need of something… anything… from Itachi.

The older boy had circled around in front of him and dropped to his knees in the soft green grass already feeling cool as the dew was beginning to settle on the blades. As he pulled his younger brother down to lie on the ground before him, he loved the way Sasuke’s face was tinged that soft shade of pink and the way his huge innocent eyes looked up at him, with emotions of both unguarded trust and unbridled want for his nii-san. 

“Relax, otouto. I promise this will feel very, very nice. You don’t have to worry about us getting caught, alright?” 

Sasuke nodded again, as he lay back flat against the ground, his black yukata completely open but still held by the tie across his bare stomach. Itachi smiled at the scant amount of black hair that had began to develop around the warm pinkness of his shaft. 

“Mmm…” Itachi purred as his long slender hands gracefully pushed against the milkiness of the backs of his otouto’s thighs, pressing them back revealing all of Sasuke’s tempting hidden places. 

A whimpered moan escaped the boy’s pouty lips as Itachi leaned in, licking at the skin where smoothness met the soft creasiness of his balls, teasing and taunting him, placing heated wet strokes all around his growing manhood. 

“Ahhnn… Itachi…” he whispered, arching into Itachi’s face with his small, but now fully engorged member, begging for more contact from his older brother. 

Itachi stopped only momentarily to look up and realize that Sasuke was indeed enjoying every bit of this. His face was sweetly contorted in that beautiful mask that conveyed both pleasure and pain, his chest heaved softly, as each breath fell from his lightly parted lips, his eyes closed, his nipples hard and pink… he was undeniably heavily aroused.

“You like this, don’t you, otouto. I love it when you’re naughty like this and let me have my way with you. So… mmm… sexy… so… nnnh… hot.” With each subsequent word he was running his wet velvety tongue up the plumped shaft of Sasuke’s cock, eagerly suckling at the tip, tasting of the clear fluid that gathered in a heavy pearl at the slit.

And then Itachi was rising and falling on Sasuke’s length, easily taking the slightness of it fully into his mouth with no difficulty at all, sucking hungrily at the heated flesh. 

“Oh. Nii-sannn…” Sasuke moaned softly gripping in vain at the cool grass beneath his hands, letting Itachi have his way with him. He was aware of one of his nii-san’s gentle hands massaging at one of the soft fleshy white globes of his backside. He could feel Itachi’s clever fingertips encircle the tender wrinkled skin around his entrance, and the sensation caused a sprinkling of teasing shivers to scurry down his spine. 

The younger one looked down to watch his older brother’s face, eyes closed, lips firmly squeezed around his shaft, cheeks provocatively hollowed, and with each suck came seductive wet squelching sounds, quietly filling the fragrant atmosphere around them.

“Itachi,” Sasuke whispered in disbelief, “you’re sucking my…” his face was a profusion of pink, darker than the amaryllises blooming around them. 

“Mmm…” Itachi hummed appreciatively as he felt Sasuke’s stomach muscles tighten with his increased strokes on his dripping wet length. His tongue worked to massage the underside of the boy’s hard flesh. 

Suddenly, Sasuke’s body began to gently convulse, and he grasped at Itachi’s hair harder than he meant to as the warm rushing sensation of his climax flooded through his small body spilling his first release into the recesses of Itachi’s mouth. He swallowed every bit of it with eagerness, moaning in satisfaction. 

This was what Itachi had been longing for. This feeling. This taste. All of Sasuke. He groaned reaching down to run the heel of his palm along his own aching arousal. He wanted to be inside the warm wet heat of his baby brother’s mouth. 

As if sensing the desire of his nii-san, Sasuke leaned forward looking wide-eyed and curious at Itachi and whispered, “Oh, aniki… that felt… god, aniki! Can I make you feel like that too?”

Itachi smiled at the innocence of his otouto and ran his fingers through Sasuke’s soft black hair. “If you want to, otouto,” he whispered hopefully. “Come here and sit in my lap.” Itachi motioned for Sasuke to come and the boy moved swiftly at his invitation, straddling his aniki’s lap. 

Itachi looked down, his heart pounding heavily in his chest. His baby brother’s yukata was still open, exposing all of that perfect young flesh to him. Itachi’s was still closed, hiding the raging hard-on he possessed from the little raven now seated happily on his lap. 

Itachi bit his lower lip, groaning as Sasuke pressed against his straining erection, as he slowly pulled Sasuke in close until they were face to face. Their lips touched, gently at first, almost timidly. They had kissed before. 

It all had began when Sasuke asked Itachi to tuck him on the nights when okaa-san and otou-san were busy. Each time, the chaste goodnight kisses became less and less innocent, and before long, Sasuke seemed to look forward to his aniki tucking him in, pulling him close and Itachi looked forward to the way Sasuke slipped his small tongue into his mouth. 

Sasuke expected those kinds of kisses; in fact, he seemed to very nearly yearn for them. And Itachi always obliged. He enjoyed the sinful feeling of the young body arching against him, moaning softly into his mouth when their kisses became especially heated. 

And over the span of a week or so, Itachi had began to touch Sasuke in forbidden places, and Sasuke’s responses had been too delicious to ignore. Itachi found that he loved looking at Sasuke’s naked body sprawled out wantonly on his bed as Itachi stroked his tender young cock. 

Presently, Sasuke’s hands gripped into the black silken tresses of Itachi’s hair, kissing his older brother with wild abandon. Apparently, the experience of his first orgasm had caused something to blossom on the inside of Sasuke. Some new passionate craving for his older brother judging by the heat of the kiss, and the way Sasuke ground his hips against Itachi’s.

The sun had all but disappeared and the sky had become a deep violet as Itachi let his head fall back appearing to focus on the stars that had begun to twinkle overhead. The fact was that he was struggling within himself to stave off his own orgasm as his baby brother’s tongue ran slickly across the satiny veined flesh of his aniki’s much larger cock. Just the mere sight of that tiny mouth struggling to wrap around his heavy girth was enough to cause that tight heat to snake into his belly and coil itself into a delicious bundle threatening to release. 

Sasuke worked very hard to fit the wide length into his mouth, and after much effort on his part, he had the entirety of it in, but was only able to slide down it about halfway before he gagged and pulled off, looking sheepishly at Itachi, hoping he wasn’t upset.

“I’m sorry, nii-san,” he whimpered. “Let me try again.” 

“It’s fine Sasuke. Take it slow. I love it. It feels _really_ good when you do that.”

Sasuke chose to start over licking it like it was a huge flesh lollipop, slicking it well with his saliva before trying to slide it into his mouth again. This time it slid past his wet pouty lips much easier, and Itachi had taken to gazing down at the sight of his big cock disappearing in and out of his sweet little otouto’s mouth. He suddenly felt intoxicated by the whole scenario.

The two of them there in okaa-san’s garden, surrounded by the beautiful fragrant flowers, Itachi laying on the cool grass with his black yukata open exposing his more developed body with his little otouto on his hands and knees between his legs, making love to his aniki’s cock with his tiny mouth. 

Being a quick learner, Sasuke figured out promptly just how far he could go down before he gagged on his brother’s thick member and before long he was bobbing up and down, suckling at the swollen head and massaging the underside of the shaft with his small eager tongue quite proficiently.

Itachi, of course, was lost in the throes of ecstasy from the sheer reality of what was taking place with his baby brother there in the garden, and coaxed him onward, running his fingers through the soft wispy black spikes, spilling sweet obscenities from his lips, urging Sasuke to take more in, suck harder, and swallow when he came.

Sasuke could feel Itachi’s body tighten as his climax wound up inside him threatening to release. “Ahhh…” he moaned softly, “Sasukeee…” 

And that warm sweetness washed over him spilling out the end of his length and into his baby brother’s mouth. He fully expected Sasuke to gag or worse. But he was completely astounded when his otouto hummed in affirmation of the taste that filled the warm cavern of his throat. He felt the small mouth swallow around his member, and his world went all hazy and dim. 

~ ~ ~

“I love you, otouto. You‘re the most special person in the world to me.” 

He cuddled the tiny body against his there in the darkness that had now transcended over the beautiful flower garden and a few fireflies had began to sparkle with a soft green phosphorescent glow around the two of them. 

Itachi loved these times they spent together more than anything, and the feeling was mutual for the small bundle in his arms. 

“I love you, aniki. I never want be without you.” 

“You’ll never be without me, Sasuke. I promise.”


End file.
